poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jimmy Neutron's Adventures of Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase
Jimmy Neutron's Adventures of Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase is a new Jimmy Neutron's Adventures movie. Plot In a college computer lab run by Professor Robert Kaufman, as he goes to check on his two students; Eric Staufer and Bill McLemore, a new creature - the Phantom Virus - comes out of a new game based on the Mystery Gang's past adventures and tries to scare away the game's creator Eric. The next day, Mystery, Inc. themselves come to the college where the game was created and learn from their friend Eric, that the virus had assumed a lifelike form thanks to an experimental laser that is able to transmit objects into cyberspace, and is now rampant across the campus. The gang goes on the hunt for the Phantom Virus, where the virus chases Scooby and Shaggy through the college. Unfortunately, the whole gang, including the virus, somehow gets pulled into the game after 'someone' activates the laser. Left with no other choice, the gang fight their way through the ten levels of mystery and adventures to complete the game in order to escape it, with the goal of finding a box of Scooby Snax to complete each level. Their efforts are impeded on each level by the Phantom Virus. The first level is on the moon, the second is in the Roman Colosseum, the third is in the dinosaur age, the fourth is under the sea with sharks, the fifth is in a backyard with giant ants, the sixth is ancient Japan with Samurai warriors, the seventh is in ancient Egypt with mummies, the eighth is in medieval times, and the ninth is in the North Pole. After a while, they finally reach the game's tenth and final level, where they meet their virtual counterparts (who resemble themselves from the original series). They team up to defeat the Phantom Virus, who wreaks havoc across the final level and summons his friends-various monsters from the gang's past including the Creeper, Jaguaro, Gator Ghoul, the Tar Monster, and Old Iron Face. To make matters worse, all the monsters are real. The climax takes the two gangs to an amusement park, where they fight off the creatures and attempt to retrieve the last box of Scooby Snax. During the fight, they use magnets to fight the virus, whom they discover is severely weakened by magnetic forces. Cyber Scooby distracts the virus long enough for Scooby Doo to retrieve the Scooby Snax, who was happy, beating the game, deleting the monsters, and killing the Phantom Virus once and for all. The real gang bids farewell to their virtual selves and head home. Back in the lab, the gang reveals that they know the culprit, who turns out to be Bill (who is a baseball fan, a trait exhibited by the Phantom Virus at numerous points within the game). Bill is arrested by Officer Wembley and reveals that he sought to scare Eric away and take all the credit for inventing the laser, out of jealousy for the fact that Eric was a more recent student than Bill was, and felt more deserving to win, by taking the prize cash at the science fair for himself. He beamed the gang into the game and hoped they wouldn't live because he was afraid that they would find out that he created the virus. The gang and Eric play the new Scooby-Doo game, during which Scooby interacts with the gang's virtual counterparts once again by feeding Cyber Scooby some Scooby Snax. Trivia *Jimmy Neutron, Carl Wheezer, Sheen Estevez, Cindy Vortex, Libby Folfax, Goddard, Ratchet & Clank, Ben Tennyson classic and reboot forms, Gwen Tennyson, Max Tennyson, Thomas the Tank Engine, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien Agreste, Alya Césaire, Chloé Bourgeois, Nino Lahiffe, Bob Parr/Mr Incredible, Helen Parr/Elastigirl, Lucius Best/Frozone, Dash Parr, Violet Parr, Jack-Jack, Hiro Hamada, Baymax, Wasabi, GoGo Tomago, Fred, Honey Lemon, Sly Cooper, Bentley, Murray, Carmelita Fox, Spyro, Crash Bandicoot, Coco Bandicoot, Aku Aku, Uka Uka, Dr Neo Cortex, Nina Cortex, Infinite, Syndrome, Professor Calamitous, Beautiful Gorgeous, Ripto, Crush, Gulp, and Dr Nefarious appear in this film *Dr Neo Cortex, Uka Uka, Nina Cortex, Syndrome, Professor Calamitous, Beautiful Gorgeous, Ripto, Crush, Gulp, and Dr Nefarious will be working for Infinite and the Phantom Virus in this film. *Classic Ben Tennyson will appear in the Colosseum level, and help out the team till Bill is arrested. *Infinite's created replicas of Jimmy and friends' old enemies from the past are King Goobot, Ooblar, Tighten, Prince Charming, Steam Smythe, Frightwig, El Jefe, Toothpick, Grizz, Penelope, Miss Decibel, Muggshot, Constable Neyla, Sailor John, Diesel 10, Randall Boggs, Pinstripe Potoroo, Tiny Tiger, Dingodile, Sorceress, Gnasty Gnorc, Havoc, Fuse, Courtney Gears, Klunk, Alister Azimuth, Robert Callaghan, Baron Von Steamer, Orso Knox's monster form, Momakase, Supersonic Sue, High Voltage, Victor Delgado, Carla Delgado, and the Miraculous Villains. **The Replicas of the Miraculous Villains that our heroes face in the final level are Lady Wifi, Stormy Weather, The Bubbler, Rogercop, Dark Cupid, Horrificator, Stoneheart, Reflekta, Antibug, Princess Fragrance, Guitar Villain, Volpina, The Collector, Riposte, Befana, Dark Owl, Sapotis, Zombizou, Frightningale, Anansi, Style Queen, Queen Wasp, Malediktator, Gorizilla, Frozer, Glaciator, Weredad, Backwarder, OniChan, Bakerix, Party Crasher, Desperada, and Timetagger. Transcript See Jimmy Neutron's Adventures of Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase/Transcript